


A Fallout oddity or how Andrew learnt the Powers that be don't always help in the way you think they'll help

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fallout 4
Genre: Andrew Wells is the Sole Survivor, M/M, magic does weird things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew should learn to not play with magic. But he found a book in the high school Library and now he's been granted a new life and now he's going to learn how to survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallout oddity or how Andrew learnt the Powers that be don't always help in the way you think they'll help

Andrew blinked as a man in a dirty business suit appeared and he said, “Umm, are you a Power That Be? The spell was to get in contact with them.”

He had found the spell in the school library and his curiosity was now intrigued as it told him about the Powers That Be and so he had taken it home and did the spell, he hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

The man looked at him, got up and said in a deep rich voice, “Yes, I am a Power but from a world that is on the process of being rebuilt but you Andrew, hmmm, why’d you summon me.”

“Ummm,” Andrew said, “I was just curious.”

The Power smiled and said, “Well some call me the Narrator and you Andrew, curiosity can be good and/or dangerous. I like you and I have a feeling that you could do some good, hmmm, possibly, do you want to try that Andrew? Do you want a new life where you can be more than this little world wished for you? But you must cut your connections to this world, to be a new man Andrew Wells.”

Andrew blinked and nodded, the man smiled and said, “Your life is about to change because Andrew the lesson you’re going to learn is this: War, War never changes,” and he held a hand out and Andrew disappeared in a flash of light.

As Jonathan rushed in holding a game he saw Andrew disappear, the man bowed and said, “He’ll be back but he shall not be the same, trust me.”

 

In another world Andrew woke up as he heard a voice say, “Awaken.”

He blinked and said, “What’s going on?”

A well built man walked in and said, “Lieutenant Wells, you are dismissed, you have served your time and country well. You do have a wife at home, don’t ya?”

Andrew nodded, he blinked and said, “Okay I do don’t I?”

As Andrew walked out he saw several men who looked freaking built and he frowned as memories hit him, he was now in his thirties, he looked at himself in a mirrored surface and saw a face that looked vaguely like his own, his nose was his own as was his eyes and hair but the rest of his body was hard and lean, he was in the infantry of the 108th regiment and he had been fighting in the Sino-American war and, he frowned, he was also married to a woman.

As he walked out he saw a man in the helicopter wait for him.

He got in and the voice said, “Do you remember anything Mr. Wells?”

“No sir,” Andrew said confused, “I know my life.”

The man smiled at him and said, “Mr. Wells, that’s good to hear.”

As Andrew sat back he began to doze and the pilot’s eyes glowed, he sensed that this would be good for Andrew, he touched Andrew’s head and felt the lingering memories of Sunnydale, a world he didn’t build, a world away from his own. Andrew smiled as the Narrator took the last piece of memory from Andrew’s grey matter.

He stroked the spiky head, nodded and said, “War, it never changes. Let your life be a dream Andrew Wells, be a man: integrity, honestly and most importantly courage, it’s never too late to change.”

When Andrew woke up he was on a bus and he saw a sign read out Boston, he saw the bus driver smile and say, “You must’ve been bushed fighting them reds?”

As he got up he saw a very swollen woman waiting for him, he ran out and kissed her, he caressed her swollen stomach and said, “Nora, I could’ve walked or taken a cab, fuel’s expensive.”

She nodded and kissed Andrew on the cheek and they drove off, Andrew frowned, in truth they loved each other but he knew they married to make sure her parents would leave her alone about her lawyer career and Andrew, yeah he was a confirmed bachelor but Nora would be the only woman for him.

Their boy was conceived from that love, the one growing in her belly and he felt giddy at that, he was going to be a father.

“So,” she said, “Umm, about names? I know we talked it over but, umm, what about Shaun? I know you wanted Alexander after your father sweetie but Shaun’s a good name, right?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Sweetness, what ever you want.”

She grinned as they pulled into Sanctuary Hills and said, “One other surprise.”

A Mr. Handy flew out and said, “Good evening Master Andrew, it is so good to meet you. I am Codsworth and I have prepared a meal for us so please come and eat.”

 

One year later 

 

After Shaun was born Andrew felt a joy he had never known before, holding his son in his arms he resolved to be a good father to Shaun Jonathan Wells.

And he was going to find a job as Nora needed him to provide even though he had an army pension and she made sure he kept his exercises up so his body bulked up slightly.

It must’ve been working because Andrew swore she was trying for another baby but she’d whisper, “Just for a little girl, then we’d be complete.”

Andrew frowned as he watched the news, the world was on the verge of another war and he knew this would be it, ‘The president is a fucking moron,’ he thought to himself.

Nora stroked his chest and she said, “You know those vaults they are talking about? They have one near us,” and she looked at his blue eyes with her own green eyes.

“Hmmph,” Andrew snorted but he saw her worried look and his eyes softened and he said, “Maybe I’ll look into it.”

She smiled and said, “That’s all I ask of you.”

As life continued Andrew felt a weird sense of doom come over him and he frowned a bit as October approached, he tried to bury himself in work and Vault-Tek had been sending in brochures to him about their vaults, about a hundred twenty of them, ‘But there’s time enough for them later,’ he thought.

Andrew moaned as he got up one day and went to see his son in the crib.

Codsworth floated in and said, “Master Andrew, you need your rest, tonight is rather important, isn’t it?”

As Andrew picked up Shaun he said, “Yeah, it is but I couldn’t sleep.

Shaun woke up and his eyes widened he gurgled in happiness as Andrew snuggled him, Codsworth simply tutted as he left.

“October 23rd, Andrew said, “My presentation at the Veteran’s hall, yeah that’s big,” and he looked out and saw the sun rising. Shaun let out a cry and Andrew kissed him on the nose and said, “Daddy will be back, I should get back to sleep.”

A few hours later Andrew woke up and he went to the bathroom and began reciting the speech he was supposed to give tonight at the veteran’s hall, he was a bit nervous about the whole thing.

Some of these guys fought in the Resource Wars and they had told him, over drinks at the bar last night, that it wasn’t over yet.

Andrew frowned as Nora whispered, “Such a cute ear,” and kissed his cheek and Andrew smiled as she said, “My turn now.”

Codsworth suddenly said, “Sir, I believe the Vault-Tek salesman is back, he has been asking for you.”

Andrew nodded and said, “I’ll get him,” and he walked off and talked with the man and nodded happily as they talked.

Nora smiled and said, “It’s peace of mind dear, now let’s get breakfast ready.”

Andrew smiled as he kissed her neck and said, “Yeah, breakfast,” as he held out a box of sugar bombs.

After they finished breakfast Andrew relaxed with Nora sitting next to him when Andrew heard Shaun crying out and Codsworth said, “Sir, I believe he needs some of that paternal affection.”

Andrew nodded and kissed Nora as he got up and he felt a pressure on his head forming and heard the voice say, ‘Now!!’

As he held Shaun to himself he heard Nora walk in and she said, “How about we go to the park?”

“Sure,” Andrew said smiling, “That sounds great.”

“Mum!! Sir!!” Codsworth said, “You best come see this!!” 

As they ran out and heard the grim news from a shocked and somber news man Andrew’s mind snapped to attention and he said, “The vault, we need to get to the vault Nora.”

“I got Shaun,” she said panicking, “Let’s go.” 

Andrew looked at Codsworth and said, “Stay safe buddy.”

“And your family as well sir,” the robot said as they ran out. 

“And now,” the Narrator said, “It begins,” as he watched the people flee, the fear in their eyes, “The beginning of the end.”

As the bombs began to fall the Narrator watched as the fires covered the world and he smiled, he placed his charge.

 

200 hundred years later.

 

Andrew blinked as he woke up, they fucking froze him like he was a Salisbury steak. ‘Nora? Shaun? Oh great god!!’ he thought as he got out of the pod and threw up. ‘Fuck!!” he thought, ‘Fuck, oh fuck, Nora!!”

As he opened the pod up he saw her, frozen at the moment of her death and he sobbed, he cried for her and his son until he heard a voice whisper, “Man up Andrew.”

He got up and said, “I guess its time to leave.”

“It stinks in here,” Andrew thought as he walked out of the room where he had was frozen.

They trusted Vault-tec and that probably was a mistake, he looked down and thought, ‘Damn it!!’

Andrew walked deeper into the vault because the damn door was locked and he sighed as he walked downstairs.

As he stretched his arm out he picked up some junk and he frowned, there was a lot of damage here, a wall had an old bloodstain on it and Andrew frowned a bit angrily, what happened here?

He was still lost in thought when a huge cockroach ran past him and hissed at him.

The thing leapt towards him and Andrew punched it hard, killing it instantly. Andrew glared at the green fluid dripping from his hand and he pulled the thorax off in disgust.

As Andrew walked and killed more roaches until he came to the Overseer’s office, he read the logs and grew more and more horrified at what he read, he at least found a gun and ammo and as he walked out to the tunnel he killed more roaches that got in his way and walked out to the entrance. He frowned, ‘Things have changed, he thought as he picked up the Pip-Boy, he looked at the wire that was coming from it and tapped in some commands, he worked it on as the door began to open.

Andrew frowned, ‘On to a new world, perhaps things would be better now.’


End file.
